warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-93.228.93.69-20130616122017/@comment-1218160-20141224073130
Über die winzigen Details der Erins reden wir mal nicht, weil die die Bücher halt erschaffen wurden. Nicht jeder hat alles im Blick und es ist nun mal etwas anderes, ob jemand etwas einzeln schreibt oder im Team wo sich die Autorinnen bei einigen Sachen wie z.B. das Aussehen auch andere Vorlieben haben. Hinzu kommt, der Verlag hatte eine Vorlage, an die sie sich eigentlich zu 99% Prozent hätten halten können. Beltz hatte Mitarbeiter, Bücher und hätte auch Sachen wie dieses oder ihr eigenes Wiki nutzen können. Das Distelkralle in Stachelkralle geändert wurde, nehme ich dem Verlag u.a. sehr übel. Aber, ehrlich Leser werden ja schon nicht mehr um kleine Sätze und Details betrogen, es werden ganze Absätze hinzugedichtet (siehe eine Namenszeremonie die Blaustern hätte eigentlich nicht durchführen dürfen) und weggelassen z.B. schon in Geheimnis des Waldes. Siehe Forest of Secrets, Seite 306-307 ist in Geheimnis des Waldes, Seite 331 nicht enthalten: "Don't... " he repeated softly, but Graystripe did not reply. Sandstorm pushed her nose into Fireheart's fur and murmured a few word of comfort, but Fireheart felt too numb to respond. He was vaguely aware of Cinderpaw nudging Sandstom on the other side and whispering. "Not now Sandstorm. There's nothing we can say. Leave him be." ("Nicht...", wiederholte er leise, aber Graustreif antwortete nicht. Sandsturm schob ihre Nase in Feuerherz' Fell und murmelte einige tröstende Worte, aber Feuerherz fühlte sich zu benommen, um zu antworten. Er war sich vage bewusst, dass Rußpfote Sandsturm in die andere Seite stupste und flüsterte: "Nicht jetzt Sandsturm. Es gibts nichts was wir sagen können. Lass ihn in Ruhe.") Wurde einfach nur mit: "Nicht!", wiederholte er leise, aber Graustreif schwieg. Aha! Wir erfahren also, dass Feuerherz so sehr von der Situation mitgerissen ist und Sandsturm ihn trösten will, aber Rußpfote *hust*, denkt es ist besser, dass sie Feuerherz allein lässt, da sie ihm jetzt nicht helfen können. Der Absatz wurde weggelassen, weil sie Rußpelz' und Sandsturms Streit in Vor den Sturm vermutlich abschwächen wollen. Tut mir leid, aber du kannst Charaktere damit so verfälschen das es nicht mehr feierlich ist. Kommt dann noch der Fehler, in Das Gesetz der Krieger mit Ampferschweifs Nachtwache, die eigentlich Eichhornschweifs Nachtwache im neuen Lager ist. Ich sehe darin einen Fehler, da Ampferschweif nie einen so frechen Charakter wie Eichhornschweif hat. Zweitens ist Eichhornschweifs Nachtwache, die sie vermutlich irgendwann nachholen sollte, keinen Fehler. Was ist schon dabei, wenn sie die Nachtwache halt später macht? Hinzu kommt, dass das Lager regulär nachts auch von einer Katze bewacht wird und still sein sollte, während alle anderen pennen. Ich glaube, dass wäre nicht sehr schön, wenn die Katze Lärm macht und ihre Gefährten vom Schlafen abhält. Und wenn du denkst, dass man Bücher nicht ordentlich übersetzen kannst, dann möchte ich dir die Leseprobe der Übersetzung der Wings of Fire-Reihe in Deutsche empfehlen. Diese macht einen bisher sehr guten Eindruck, auch weil Eigennamen der Charaktere nicht ins Deutsche übernommen wurden. Das hätten Cherry und Daisy *hust* auch verdient. Ein frohes Fest trotzdem!